Kraken (Final Fantasy IX)
Kraken is a boss in Final Fantasy IX. It was created by Kuja from the crystal's memory of the Water Guardian whom Dagger and Eiko fought off-screen to release the Water Seal. Kraken appears deep in Memoria while the party is climbing the staircase that leads out the water. A crystal form of this boss appears further into Crystal World. Stats Battle The Kraken has two tentacles. The right will use Water-gun and the left will use Ink. Kraken uses Water on the party and absorbs Water damage himself. Later in the battle, Kraken will cast Waterga, which hits all four party members. Most attacks will be countered with Ink or Water-gun. If the tentacles are destroyed, Kraken gains use of a leg attack and may counter with it. Kraken's counterattacks and rate depend on which tentacles are dead. Kraken may also inflict the Freeze status. It can cast Waterga on itself to recover HP. Kraken is weak against Lightning. Defeating it in the mobile/Steam version yields the All Washed Up achievement. Strategy Reflect is inadvisable, since Kraken absorbs Water. Similarly, one should not have Return Magic equipped if Vivi or Amarant are in the party, unless Vivi also has Mag Elem Null equipped. Equipping Body Temp is advised. Thundaga and Ramuh will make quick work of it. Crystal World incarnation Unlike the boss, the crystal Kraken does not have separate tentacle components and acts as one entity. Thus, it cannot use its Leg attack, but instead has a dangerous Trouble Counter counterattack, which should be remedied with a Annoyntment. Otherwise, a blitz of physical attacks and Lightning-elemental abilities are advised to bring it down. Zidane's Sargatanas combined with Soul Blade will bring it down instantly. AI script Boss Crystal World incarnation Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kraken is a boss in the Final Fantasy IX Realm Dungeon "Memoria, Part 4", and represents the water element in the second difficulty set of Magicite dungeons. Defeating Kraken obtains him as a summonable magicite. He has also been featured as a boss in limited time events. He absorbs water-elemental attacks, is vulnerable to lightning-elemental attacks, and is able to "freeze" the player characters. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kraken appears with an aqua-elemental card depicting his artwork. Gallery Water Guardian FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork of the Water Guardian. Kraken FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Kraken. FFIX Ink.png|Ink. FFIX Leg.png|Leg. FFIX Waterga.png|Waterga. Etymology Trivia * Kraken, as well as the other guardians, alludes to the boss of the same name from the original Final Fantasy, one of the Four Fiends the guardians of Terra of Final Fantasy IX are based on. * Kraken is the only enemy in the game where the player can acquire (steal) one of the two Genji Helmets. The other can be found with Choco by using a Dead Pepper at mountain crack on northeastern part of Forgotten Continent. * The player never gets to see the Water Guardian in-game. While the other three teams are shown meeting their respective Guardians, Eiko and Dagger are only seen making their way through the Water Shrine. * Data hacking shows that there are many gaps in the numerical sequence of battle formations and monster IDs, showing that many battle formations and monsters were deleted prior to the final version. In addition to many more, three missing monster IDs appear around the "Earth Guardian", making one suspect that in the original version the player was to fight all four of the guardians instead of only one (in the final game, the other three are defeated via cut-scenes, including the unseen Kraken). Design artwork for these other three guardians is known, as well as for deleted locations, which would probably have been where they were fought. Related enemies * Right tentacle * Left tentacle * Lich * Maliris * Tiamat Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy IX Category:Final Fantasy IX Edible Enemies